


Tea makes it better

by PollyWeasley



Series: Savages [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluffy, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Omega Draco, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Saturn is crying at night. Harry and Draco go check him out.





	Tea makes it better

**Author's Note:**

> A future-ficlet on the same universe of my fic Savages. It can be read as a single work if you know a little context: Saturn is Harry’s son with Luna from a single night together. Harry and Draco are wolves, Harry is an Alpha and Draco is an Omega. There’s MPREG in this. And loads of fluff. Thank you
> 
>  
> 
> [@loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark)
> 
>  
> 
> for the emergency prompt and
> 
>  
> 
> [@papercutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papercutter/pseuds/Papercutter)
> 
>  
> 
> for asking for it!

Draco’s eyes spreaded open like he was panicking. His sensitive ears shook a little and he sat up on the bed, trying to identify the source of the noise from his still drowsy mind.

 

“What’s...?” He hear a sleepy voice at his side, and Harry sat up.

 

“It’s Saturn. He’s crying,” Draco said, getting out of the bed and walking to the door.

 

Harry followed him to Saturn’s bedroom, and Draco paid him no mind. His instincts were screaming for him to reach for his puppy, and he followed it blindly. It wasn’t the first time Saturn cried at night, but it was the first he didn’t reach his father or Draco.

 

“Turi, puppy, what’s wrong?” Draco asked, crouching at Saturn’s bedside, and the almost four year-old boy sniffled. He was lying with his stomach down, and fat tears dropped from his eyes.

 

“My tummy hurts...”

 

“Is it hurting for how long, mate?” Harry asked, caressing the boy’s back.

 

“I... I woke up and... and now it hurts, Daddy...” Saturn tried to explain, and they had to deal with this information for now.

 

“It’s the second time it happens, Harry.” Draco looked up at his fiancé, and Harry shrugged, looking lost. “I think he’s sick. We should go to a doctor _now_.”

 

Harry looked at Draco like he was thinking too fast, and looked down at Saturn again.

 

“Do you feel like going to the toilet, Turi?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah,” the boy answered, and then pressed his eyes together in pain. “but... but it hurts a lot, Daddy...”

 

“I guess he ate something he wasn’t supposed to,” Harry concluded.

 

“But he ate the same things we did. I don’t feel any different. Do you?” Draco asked.

 

“No. But I’m trying to think about what’s causing it,” he looked at Saturn, caressing his black hair. “Do you want to go to the toilet now? Maybe see if it passes?”

 

Saturn looked up at Harry, huge blue eyes bright from the tears.

 

“Yeah. But can you _cawwy_ me?”

 

“’Course, puppy.” Harry got him in his arms gently and got him into the bathroom.

 

Draco stood behind, thinking. He decided he had to do something, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, absentmindedly rubbing his own stomach. It was a little rounder than last month, and his low pyjama bottoms rounded over it aswell, but Draco wasn’t really thinking of his baby bump. He put on the kettle, trying to remember what they had eaten that day so he would find out what was wrong with Saturn.

 

Some minutes later, Harry appeared on the kitchen, and Draco was cooling down Saturn’s tea a bit so he could drink it.

 

“Did it help?” Draco asked, handing Harry a mug.

 

“Yeah, he stopped crying. It’s still hurting, though.” Harry informed, and they walked up to Saturn’s bedroom to give him his tea.

 

“I think it’s the milk,” Draco said, stopping and looking up at Harry. “The last time he had it, we had eaten pizza.”

 

“You think maybe he’s intolerant?” Harry asked, thoughtful.

 

“Yes. It would explain the cramps and all,” Draco started walking again, opening Saturn’s bedroom door with his foot. “Hey, baby. I got you tea.”

 

Saturn was lying down, his tummy up now, and moved to a sitting position.

 

“My bum hurts.” Saturn said so calmly that Harry coughed on his tea, trying to control his laughter, and Draco punched him in his shoulder to make him stop.

 

“It’s okay, babe. It will stop hurting after a while. Your tummy is not happy now, so maybe we can calm it down with tea?” Draco suggested, giving Saturn his plastic mug. The boy held it with both hands, sipping to check the temperature and nodding in approval.

 

“Does your bum hurts when you poop a lot too, _Ondie_?” Saturn asked, and Draco had to bite his mouth when Harry cackled behind him.

 

“Yes, it does sometimes. And your Dad’s bum is going to hurt too if he _doesn’t stop laughing_.” Draco said with a fake smile, looking at Harry with raised eyebrows.

 

“I’m sorry, blondie. I can’t help it.” Harry said, sheepish.

 

“You can and you _will_ ,” Draco said, threat implied, and looked back at Saturn. “And you... Maybe you’ll have to cut down on your milk and cheese, Turi.”

 

“Why?” Saturn asked. He loved pizza and hot chocolate. It would be hard.

 

“Because maybe that’s why your tummy is hurting now. Tomorrow we’ll have to see a doctor, and if they say you can’t have milk anymore, then you’ll have to stop eating it. Do you understand?”

 

Saturn looked down at his mug, thoughtful, and nodded.

 

“Can I still have pizza and _icecweam_ without milk, though?” The little boy asked, and Draco nodded.

 

“We’ll sort it out, mate.” Harry said. Saturn handed him his mug, his eyes already dropping a little.

 

“You better now?” Draco asked, and Saturn nodded as he tucked him in again. “Good night, puppy. You’ll be better as soon as you wake up, ok?”

 

“Okay, Papa,” Saturn said, sleeply, and Draco looked at Harry with a huge smile on his face. It wasn’t the first time Saturn called him Papa, but it was still so rare that Draco felt his heart get twice as big and warm.

 

“Good night, Turi.” Harry said, and they left Turi’s bedroom together.

 

“Did you hear it, Harry? Turi called me _papa_!”, Draco said, jumping a little as they walked down to the kitchen so they could put the mugs on the sink, and Harry smiled.

 

“Don’t cry over this, _Ondie_.” Harry teased, and Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m pregnant, not over emotional.”

 

“You’re holding tears, aren’t you?”

 

“Fuck you, Potter.”

 

“I love you too, babe.”

 

<3


End file.
